The Daily Tales of the Shepherds
by Make Takumi Great Again
Summary: After coming back from defeating Grima, Robin finds that the world around him has changed. People got married and moved away, while others stayed in the capital and settled is is the records of the grandmaster, his draconic fanily, and all their comrades from the Shepherds.


**Heyo! This is my first time actually publishing a story here (don't worry, I've had some experience with writting fanfics before). I would just like to inform that english is not my mothet language, but I try my best to iron out all the mistakes.**

 **The story may appear short at first, but think of it as a prologue of sorts. I plan to writte bigger chapters later.**

 **My writting style is something I wish to improve since I deem it to amaturish. I would appreciate if you where you to take your time to leave a review with your thougths.**

 **My upload schedule is kinda all over the place, but rest assured, I will never allow myself to leave a fanfic unfinished. I'd rather just delete the whole thing than just leave it up in the air.**

 **With all that said, I hope you enjoy my fanfic, and excuse me for any errors you might come across.**

* * *

Darkness. Darkness as far as the eye could see. To be fair it wasn't really dark. Nor was it also bright. A more accurate statement would be that it is nothing. A complete limbo between life and death, and in that limbo stood a sole white haired young man wearing a large coat.

It had been sometime since Robin dealt the finishing blow to Grima. At first he tried to count the time that passed, but hours quickly turned into days,that themselves turned into weeks. But even after so much time had past, he still remembered the voices of his comrades and the faces of his wife and daughter as he laid there fading into nothingness atop the Fell Dragon.

The first time Robin entered this strange realm he was assaulted by a multitude of questions. Where was he? Did everyone make it out safely? What happened to Grima?

The latter was quickly resolved when a miniature version Robin began to scream threats at him, and how he would "devour the flesh clean of his bones". It was the Grima remnants, still left in his body. As time would go on, this Grima would become smaller and smaller, until one day he disappeared out of nowhere. Now, Robin longed a little for his company. Sure it was the manifestation of the dark god that threatened to destroy the entire world and everyone he ever cared about, but he also helped to alleviate some of the boredom in here. Sure he would do nothing but threaten and attempt (and fail) to kill Robin, only to then retreat into his corner and refuse to talk to him for a while, but overtime the two learned how tolerate each other somewhat, and tried to started a chat about their interests (chaos and destruction aside).

* * *

"Have you ever wondered where all those strange items in the barracks come from?"

"I always thought it was some sort of prank some lousy verm was pulling."

"But it still doesn't explain how we found a blade with the name of the legendary hero Alm carved into it.

"You think that's weird? We once found what was supposed to be the tears of the Naga spawn."

* * *

Now Robin was floating in the middle of nowhere, with nothing to do other than await for something, anything to happen. Most time he would try to sleep it off, hoping to wake up one day, and that all of this would end up being nothing more than a dream.

More time passed, and Robin would just spend his time floating with nothing better to do. It felt like years had passed, yet nothing ever seemed to change. If it weren't for Robin's belief of chance of getting back, to his friends and family, he would've lost all hope and

"...look… that... there…"

For the first time in what appeared to be an eternity, Robin could have sworn he wasn't hearing imaginary voices. It sounded muffled and distant, yet familiar.

"There's no… about it… definitely…"

The voices sounded closer now, and he could make out their owners. But they weren't anywhere near him in this strange world. Robin closed his trying to focus on an idea, and body felt like he was hit with a strong gust of wind.

"But Chrom, we have to do something."

He could hear the voices clearer now, like he was actually there.

 _Please don't let this be a dream._

"Well what do you suppose we do?"

 _Please Naga, don't let this be a dream_

"U-uh, I dunno!"

Robin slowly opened his eyes and was met with two familiar faces. Chrom and Lissa. The very first two people who found him lying on an empty field are also the first persons to find him again.

"I see you are awake now."

"Hey there."

There was no mistaking it. It was really them. Both gave a small chuckle as a grin started to creep itself on Robin's face.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know? Here, give me your hand." Robin raised his hand, reaching for Chrom's when he finally noticed it.

 _No Grima mark. I'm finally free._

Getting himself up, Robin came face to face with Chrom, a small smile forming in his face.

"It's over now."


End file.
